Logan Courval
Logan Bartholomew Courval is the eldest son of Relius Ahl Grimdark, alongside being the middle child in his adopted family, Courval. Despite accepting Relius as his father, Logan chose to substitute the ‘Grimdark’ surname in favour of Courval by order of The Kingdom of Misthalin after numerous allegations of treason against his family. After leaving Misthalin, Logan chose to keep his Courval surname in small fear that changing it back may confuse his son, Ethan; wanting to give him as ‘normal’ of a life as possible. Family Son Ethan Courval Brother Kyrain Grimdark †ɦ Sister Anabelle Grimdark ɦ Father Relius Grimdark Mother Unknown Godfather Alexander Aerendyl Aunt Eve Behringer (Grimdark) Nephew Daerok Grimdark Cousin Thessaly Grimdark † Cousin Marlaina Grimdark † Cousin Ashton Behringer Grandfather Aehnan Grimdark † Grandmother Aria Grimdark (Ahlberg) † Father Xanti Courval †α Mother Evangeline Courval †α Brother Kael Courval α Brother Adrian Courval †α † = Deceased α = Adopted ɦ = Half Pets Styx Acquired as a puppy, Styx has been with the Courval family since Logan was sixteen years old. Since then, he’s followed Logan’s life closely after he took an immediate liking to his new pet. Unfortunately, Styx passed from old age shortly after the move to Sinclair Mansion. Logan’s favorite memories of his beloved companion include Styx barking, stalking and then running from the chairs in Draynor Manor due to their habit of wandering the building. Aaleyah After being bought from Max Lansing at Aerendyl Stables for 2,000GP – Aaleyah has been Logan’s preferred mode of transport besides walking. Logan received her just before her fourth birthday, and since then has taken Logan to lands between, and including, Al Kharid and The City State of Ardougne. Currently, she is kept in a stable next to Sinclair Mansion alongside Ethan’s horse, Arrow. Residences A Decaying Home Logans childhood home was bought by his adopted parents after moving to the quiet villages in their early twenties. Since then, the decaying home has plaid host to the Courval family until Xanti and Evangeline’s death; after the children left home: Logan moving to Draynor Manor with his younger brother, Kael, and Adrian moving elsewhere. Draynor Manor I After being appointed as Count of Draynor by The Holy Asgarnian Empire, Logan and his younger brother Kael moved to Draynor Manor to begin executing Logan’s new position. Despite everyone’s efforts, the manor was later re-slain and raised to the ground in an explosion during The Draynor Village Festival, shortly after Logan’s appointment. Draynor Manor II Having to use a monetary ‘gift’ from Queen Katrina of Misthalin due to insufficient funding, Draynor Manor was soon rebuilt; designed personally by Logan, with the aid of his brother, Kael, and Avery Enterprise owner Brock Avery. "It was magnificent; I can hardly believe such a structure can exist in such a desolate town. Almost as if the light-grey brick walls that surround the gardens shut out the dying world around it; the freshly laid dark cobblestone path looked so out of place and yet still managed to fit in among the rotting trees. My eyes widened as we stepped through the tall archway in the wall to what could be digested as paradise: the cobblestone path stretched up between a row of towering willow trees; occasionally interrupted by a stone, oil lit lamp-post that lit up the way with a soft glow. On the left hand side of the path, behind the healthy looking oak tree's, I see a spread of fresh green grass that houses a large pond in the middle. Just behind it, I can see what looks like it could be one of the only remains of the past house: the strange fountain than used to house a whole colony of Parana’s. It looks like it's been cleaned; its stone now shines almost as bright as the new wall which stands close behind it. Whilst on the right, the same grass spreads across its side of the garden: a dark wooden and empty horse stable that could only ever fit one or two horses, maybe three, protrudes from the stone wall. Which this also explains why there is a large gap in the trees close to the archway - it must be to let the horse in and out. Either side of the stable is a long stretch of various flowers of a broad range of colours that decorates the inside of the wall until it reaches the manor, however in the other direction: the flowers lined the wall until they reached the archway. As we walked up the path, once again my eyes widened at the stone structure that stood before me: an exact replica of its previous design, however made from a slightly darker shade of grey stone than the wall that encloses this lost paradise. I see Logan unlocking the thick mahogany double doors; turning the iron doorknob and walking in. I followed closely as I needed to see if the beauty continued: and it did. My eyes first latched onto the magnificent marble staircase with mahogany hand-rails that lined it; a crimson rug baring the ancient crest of Draynor entwined in an intricate pattern of twists and turns. As the rug reached the bottom of the stairs, it flowed to the middle of the room where it grew into a pool of dark red fabric: the queer pattern seemed to branch off into the middle of the circle where it made a more recognizable Draynor crest. Sat on the rug would be an oak reception table with four oak chairs of the same design placed around it; a glass vase of bluebells sat on a dark golden, circular mat placed in the dead center. Along the walls were a row of bookcases containing more books than anyone could ever read in a lifetime; dotted in the middle of the chain would be an empty glass cabinet with several shelves on the inside. My eyes suddenly shot to the ceiling: a crystal chandelier hung above us that lit the room via a series of delicately placed candles. I remember wondering how Logan planned to light and extinguish them; he’s bad at magic. As we ventured around the manor, many sights continued to blew away my mind. Such as the new library that had replaced that ghastly old room that looked as if the second god-wars had taken place inside. In itself, the manor didn’t differ much from the old design apart from it having a more… refreshed look about it. Paintings of Logan’s mother and father would also hand in the living room either side of the roaring fireplace - a replica suit of Logan’s favorite range armor stood tall and proud in the dining room near the long mahogany dining table and crimson cushioned matching chairs." Varrock Castle During his appointment, Logan often visited Queen Katrina at Varrock Palace to discuss political matters. Over time, the pair became firm friends and later visited each other on social occasions. Lumbridge Castle After a being promoted to Duke of Lumbridge, Logan moved to Lumbridge Castle – alone – where he began his governance over Southern Misthalin. The castle later played host to Logan's partner, Oerba, and their son Ethan. Momentarily, the castle partially harbored Relius Grimdark and selected family members before their downfall soon after. Sinclair Mansion After leaving Lumbridge and Oerba, Logan took Ethan to Sinclair Mansion in Camelot after being granted residence by King Sennis. Later, this arrangement evolved into harbouring Max Lansing also, and shortly after she became Logan’s next partner. This relationship ended several months after, resulting in Max leaving the estate. History * Logan seeks audience with Emperor Joeseph of the Holy Asgarnian Empire to discuss becoming Count of Draynor. ** Logan is accepted, and moves into Draynor Manor swiftly after with his brother, Kael. * Xanti and Evageline, Logan and Kael's parents, pass away due to illness. * Queen Katrina sends Hadrian Cross to meet with Logan in an attempt to 'build relations' between Misthalin and Draynor. On their part, this was done in an attempt to later bring Draynor home to Mistalin. ** Logan feels uplifted over the Queen's interest, which also annoyed him due to the lack of interest from his own reigning monarch. * To improve the 'community feel' of Draynor, Logan hosts 'The Draynor Village Festival'. ** Logan meets Queen Katrina of Misthalin. ** During the festival, an unknown group break into Draynor Manor and line the building with explosives. They later detonate them, bringing the building to the ground. *** Little to their knowledge, Kael was still inside the building; this caused Logan to emotionally wade through the rubble in a desperate attempt to find him. Alongside festival attendee's who attempted to douse the alight rubble, Logan found Kael with minor injuries. *Logan is sent a chest of coins from Emperor Joeseph to help pay for the new mansion. *Logan is invited to stay at Varrock Castle whilst he designs the new mansion. **After realizing that he can't afford the new manor, Misthalin offer to pay for the entire rebuild; improving relations between not only Draynor and Misthalin, but Logan and Queen Katrina on a personal level. * Logan and Kael return to the newly built Draynor Manor, and begin a campaign to return Draynor to normal life. * Hadrian visits Logan and confesses his undying love for him. Rather frightened, Logan awkwardly declines Hadrian love affair; Hadrian breaks into tears, scaring Logan even more. * Logan hears of the monarch change in Falador from the grapevine, and is offended from his lack of intel. * Wanting to improve relations with Draynor and The Wizards Tower, Logan invited them for dinner at the newly rebuilt Draynor Manor. ** The evening goes well, however Archmage Perseus Pyro embarrasses himself several times and is fairly rude; stemming Logan dislike Perseus. * On his way home from the market, Logan 'bumps' into two girls lost on the crossroads. One being his future girlfriend, and mother to his son Ethan, Oerba; her companion collapses, causing Logan to invite the duo to spend the night at the manor. * More things change in The Holy Asgarnian Empire, and again, Logan isn't kept informed. This results in Logan removing Draynor from The 'Empire, and bringing it home to the welcoming arms of Misthalin. * Kael leaves home, wanting to become an adventurer. * With his brother gone, Logan spends several months working to improve Draynor's economy, most notably working with Lumbridge to achieve this. * Logan and Sekra Thayne combine their territories to form The Duchy of Lumbridge. * Worried, Logan closes off the forest as a pitch black portal of doom opens inside it. ** Swiftly after, he calls a meeting of magicians and relevant government officials of Misthalin to discuss what happens next. During the meeting, he develops a strong disliking for Magus Concendo * The portal opens, revealing Zamorak. Logan's guards stand their ground, some dying, and the battle commences. See: The Battle of Lumbridge **During the battle, Logan learns a lot about commanding armies. But he also begins to doubt his faith in Saradomin. Gallery LoganMilitaryUniform.png LoganNoble.png LoganCasual.png Trivia * Logan was born in Port Sarim. * Originally, Logan was planned to be an albino. Category:Misthalin Category:Kandarin Category:Noble Category:Families Category:Military Category:Combat Category:Asgarnia Category:Male Category:Political Figure Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Commander Category:Rangers